El Tatuaje
by Nextice
Summary: una amiga de raven llega a visitarla, pero su reencuentro no es como esperaban... la chica siempre tuvo un problema que le hace la vida muy dificil. Lean y manden reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero q les guste este fic, q trata de un tema poco común... eso creo, bueno espero q lo disfruten y q manden reviews.

Capitulo 1: hace ya tiempo sin verte.

Te extrañaré mucho raven –dijo nigiri

Yo también –dijo rae dejando caer lágrimas.

No llores, yo solo quiero verte feliz –dijo nigiri secándole las lágrimas caídas- te prometo que cuando pase la prueba de la academia iré a visitarte para celebrar juntas.

Te juro q te estaré esperando ese día en Jump City –dijo rae abrazando a su amiga- pero... todo depende de como me valla en la profecía.

La profecía va a salir bien, osea, derrotaras a trigon... estoy segura –dijo nigiri abrazando a su amiga aún más, y en voz baja dijo- te amo.

Raven alcanzó a oír estas palabras, pero ella sabía a que amor nigiri se refería, era un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad, era el amor, pero rae sentía un inmenso cariño por ella, que no llegaba más allá de la amistad.

Te extrañaré mucho... ya tengo que partir a la tierra –diciendo esto rae finalizó con el abrazo.

Hee... toma, ábrelo cuando estés en Jump City –le dijo nigiri entregándole un libro envuelto en papel negro- bueno... suerte... mucha suerte.

Adiós –le dijo rae, y, sin mirar hacia atrás, partió.

A... adiós –le dijo nigiri por última vez, al ver que su amiga se alejaba poco a poco. Nigiri soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, luego se las secó; "te prometo que te iré a ver raven, te lo prometo" pensó la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la academia, el lugar que la dejaría prisionera por muchos años, solo hasta la gran prueba.

Pasó mucho tiempo sin que ellas se vieran, cada una llevaba una vida distinta, muy distinta a la de la otra... meses después de la profecía, las dos se volvieron a ver, pero las cosas no eran como ellas esperaban que fuese su reencuentro.

Los titanes llegaban a la torre luego de haber combatido el mal y haber ido a comer pizza, prácticamente lo habitual.

No puedo dar un paso más... estoy agotadísimo –se quejaba c.b

Yo igual, pero en mi caso puedo dar 2 pasos más –dijo cy burloso.

Hey! –dijo c.b un tanto molesto.

Cállense! –dijo rae.

Emmmm... hola –dijo una voz femenina desconocida.

Hola?... qué se te ofrece? –dijo rob dando la vuelta.

Son los jóvenes titanes, cierto? –preguntó la chica.

Emmmm... si –dijo rob extrañado con la pregunta que le hizo la chica.

A que bien, em... la joven titán raven está con ustedes cierto? –le preguntó la chica.

Si... raven una chica te busca –dijo rob llamando a la joven titán.

Hola?... nigiri! –exclamo rae con una enorme sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos, lo que extrañó mucho a los titanes.

Raven! Hace ya tiempo sin verte –dijo nigiri abrazándola.

Te he extrañado mucho! –dijo la joven titán abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Y yo a ti también –dijo nigiri.

Nigiri, veo que recuperaste la libertad! –dijo rae sonriente- Pasaste la prueba, enhorabuena.

Veo que no hay señales de ese trigon –dijo nigiri haciendo una mueca.

Los titanes estaban atónitos con la reacción de su amiga titán, en especial c.b quien quedó mudo ( n.a: habla demasiado! XD), la chica con la que rae se abrazaba la encontró re linda, c.b la miró fijamente, su piel era algo grisácea, su cabello era negro intenso y ondulado, sus ojos eran verdes, llevaba unos extraños brazaletes que le cubrían el brazo derecho, y en el brazo izquierdo solo tenía un brazalete de serpiente enroscada, y cerca un tatuaje muy extraño, ella era un tanto extraña, lo que dejo mas embobado a c.b.

"le gustan los brazaletes" pensó c.b (n.a: cámara por favor! Quiero gravar este momento, ya que no habrán más)

No me has presentado a tus amiguitos –dijo nigiri acabando con el abrazo.

Cierto, am... ella es Nigiri Hosomaki, y ellos son: robin, starfire, cyborg y chico bestia- dijo rae apuntando a cada uno.

Hola! –dijo nigiri dándoles la mano a cada uno.

Hola –dijo rob.

Un gusto –dijo star.

Hola –dijo cy.

Ho-hola –dijo c.b algo nervioso al ver tan cerca a la chica.

Un gusto conocerlos a todos –agregó ésta luego de darles la mano.

Bueno... estoy ansiosa por contarte todo lo que pasa por aquí! –dijo rae- ven te muestro la torre t.

Hey! Espera... ten, toma, ahora si –dijo nigiri dándole un libro envuelto en papel negro.

Oh! gracias... que será? –dijo rae abriéndolo cuidadosamente- mmmmm..." _los misterios de azarath"!..._ pero, pero éste libro es casi imposible de conseguirlo.

Tú misma lo dijiste raven, es casi imposible –dijo nigiri cruzando los brazos y guiñiéndole un ojo.

Gracias, en serio gracias! Ahora acompáñame, te encantará –dijo rae tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la torre.

Woooa! Que torre! –dijo nigiri observando la estructura.

Te gustó?... te gustara más por dentro –le dijo rae llevándola al interior de la torre.

A nigiri cada piso le gustaba, todo era hermoso y no paraba de asombrarse.

Bien te llevo a mi pieza –le dijo rae tomándola de la mano nuevamente.

Los titanes quedaron nuevamente atónitos, raven no paraba de sonreír ni de reír, y la llevó a su habitación, que le pasa a ésta tía?... donde quedó la verdadera raven!

Wooa! me gusta tu habitación –dijo nigiri mirándola de reojo- veo que no as cambiado mucho, respecto a gustos.

Bueno, siempre me a gustado la oscuridad –le dijo rae alegre de tener nuevamente a su amiga.

Que grande la cama! –dijo nigiri recordando la camita que tenía en la academia.

Hm... cómo va tu tatuaje? –le preguntó rae.

Bien... continúa el regalito de nacimiento de mi "mamá" –dijo nigiri algo incómoda con el tema.

A... bueno, alguien te a tocado el tatuaje? –le preguntó rae.

Por suerte no... oye, quisiera hablar más con tus amigos... digo: para el tema, porfis -dijo nigiri algo incómoda.

Claro... conoce mejor a mis amigos, si te quieres quedar claro –le dijo rae tomándola nuevamente de la mano y llevándola fuera de la habitación- si quieres te podemos incluir en el equipo por un tiempo.

Claro! Me sentiría honrada –dijo nigiri dejándose llevar por su amiga.

Hola! –dijo star.

Hola... te puedo decir star? –le preguntó nigiri.

Claro amiga... cuál es tu color favorito, desde cuándo que conoces a raven? –le preguntó star para saber más acerca de la chica.

Mi color favorito es el azul, y raven es mi mejor amiga de la infancia –dijo nigiri con una gran sonrisa.

Cual es esa academia de la que hablaron? –le preguntó rob intrigado.

La academia, es solo un lugar donde no puedes salir a sus afueras si no das la prueba, la gran prueba... la cual pase y por eso estoy aquí! –le respondió nigiri.

Tienes algún poder? –preguntó star.

Sip! Yo domino los 4 elementos, un poder muy grande, y requiere de mucho dominio –les dijo nigiri, al oír esto los titanes le hicieron más preguntas acerca de sus poderes, sobre su amistad con rae, sus gustos, experiencias en la academia, etc. En eso calló la noche (n.a: ... y los aplastó XD).

Bueno, ya es muy tarde –dijo rob –todos a dormir, que hay entrenamiento mañana temprano.

A, robin! –dijo rae

Que quieres raven?- le preguntó rob.

Quiero hablar contigo y con el equipo acerca de mi amiga, es importante, espérenme todos aquí –le pidió rae al oído.

Claro –le dijo el líder, e hizo un gesto que los demás entendieron fácilmente.

Bien, dormirás en el sofá, te dejé una manta por si te da frío... yo me voy, buenas noches –le dijo rae yendo donde sus amigos.

Buenas –le dijo nigiri acostándose.

Bien raven, que nos querías decir –le preguntó rob.

Nigiri se quedará más tiempo aquí, les quería preguntar si la pudiesen incluir en el equipo como titán, solo hasta que se valla, le podríamos dar la pieza de terra mientras –dijo rae volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal.

No veo porque no... mañana probaremos sus poderes –dijo rob acabando con la charla.

Al día siguiente, probaron los poderes de nigiri, quien los controlaba a la perfección. Los titanes no dudaron en darle la noticia.

Ten, nigiri –dijo rob dándole un comunicador- eres una de nosotros.

Gracias! –dijo ésta abrazando al líder, quien se extrañó mucho, nunca había recibido un abrazo luego de entregar un comunicador.

Felicitaciones! –dijo star.

Te alojaras en la habitación de terra –le dijo rob acabando el abraso- ven te la mostraremos.

La llevaron donde la habitación, para que la viera.

No...no me gusta esta habitación, la puedo pintar? –preguntó nigiri adentro de la habitación.

Pero...por qué no te gusta? –preguntó c.b

Porque se siente traición y sufrimiento... que le pasó a esa tal terra? –pregunto nigiri curiosa.

Se petrificó, porque no controlaba bien sus poderes, y... –le dijo rae mirando a otro lado.

shhhh–le dijeron todos haciéndola callar rápidamente.

Y...?–preguntó nigiri.

Luego te explico –le dijo rae mirando de reojo la habitación.

La podría pitar? –dijo nigiri cambiando de tema.

Claro, no veo por qué no –le dijo rob.

Oh, gracias! –Exclamó nigiri agradecida- tienen pintura?

Si, toda la que tú quieras –le dijo cy.

Genial!... en dónde? –le preguntó nigiri ansiosa.

Yo te llevo –le dijo cy.

Gracias! –dijo ésta tomando la mano de rae.

Aquí es –le dijo cy.

Cielos! Emmmm... azul, celeste, blanco, verde, naranjo, rojo y 7 brochas –dijo nigiri haciendo levitar todo lo que quería.

Bien, eso nomás? –le preguntó cy.

Nada más! –le dijo nigiri tomando nuevamente a rae de la mano y se fue con todas las pinturas detrás.

Me ayudas a pintar? –le preguntó nigiri con su típica sonrisa.

Claro, cómo no voy a ayudar a mi mejor amiga –le dijo rae sonriente serrando la puerta.

Los titanes cada vez que pasaban al frente de la puerta oían muchas risas, ellos sabían que lo pasaban bien juntas.

Hola? Amigas mías, ésta todo bien? –les preguntó star desde fuera.

Claro! –dijo nigiri sonriente, agarró la mano de star y la entró- ayúdanos!

Claro! –le dijo star, y las 3 chicas del equipo lo pasaron juntas esa tarde.

Hola –les dijo nigiri pintada de pies a cabeza.

Veo que no solo querías la pintura para pintar la pieza –le dijo c.b sonriente.

Que gracioso eres –le dijo nigiri.

Enserio crees que soy gracioso? –le dijo c.b quedando nuevamente embobado por su encanto.

Claro, por qué no?... Qué juegas con cy? –le preguntó nigiri curiosa.

Juegos de video, y te acabo de ganar! –dijo cy aclamando victoria.

Woooa! Que bien que ganaste cy... ahora vengan a ver como quedó la pieza, está hermosa! –dijo nigiri tomando de la mano a c.b, quien fue arrastrado hasta la habitación.

Al entrar rae y star estaban en el mismo estado que nigiri, se notaba que no sólo pintaron la habitación.

Woooa! –dijeron cy y c.b al mismo tiempo, al ver lo asombrosa que estaba la pieza, en la pared estaba pintado el mar, en el techo estaba pintado el cielo y el sol, y en el piso había una alfombra con imágenes de plantas y de la tierra, lo cual ellos asociaron a los poderes de nigiri, los 4 elementos.

Y, les gusta? –les preguntó nigiri, quién no había soltado la mano de c.b.

Está genial!... em –dijo c.b colorado al ver que todavía tenía la mano toma con nigiri, y soltó la mano.

Con aire sequé la pintura rápidamente –le dijo nigiri guiñando un ojo.

Está fantástica! –le dijo c.b.

Esperen a verla con los muebles, se verá gloriosa! –dijo star- no hemos ido a avisar a robin.

Anda, que esperas! –le dijo nigiri.

Claro! –le dijo star.

Al entrar, el chico maravilla quedó muy asombrado y las felicitó por el gran trabajo, luego todos ayudaron a las chicas a poner los muebles de nigiri. Y como de costumbre, lo celebraron con una pizza.

Que tatuaje –dijo c.b hipnotizado por la figura.

No lo toques! –le gritó nigiri echándolo hacia atrás con sus poderes.

Hey! –dijo c.b cayendo al suelo bruscamente.

Lo, lo siento, yo, y... –nigiri calló de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estómago, retorciéndose de dolor, se veía algo deshidratada y le faltaba el aire.

Nigiri! –le gritó raven al ver que su amiga vomitaba sangre y se desmayaba.

Bueno esto es todo...y acerca del fic de mi hermana (elementos), yo no lo plajee, ella me lo contó cuando yo le dije comenté acerca este fic...ella me dijo que tenía una idea un tanto parecida...y se apoderó del computador para escribirlo...la cosa es que yo no la e plajeado...si quieren pregúntenle, ella me odiaría si yo le plajeo un fic, y yo no soy una ñoña como para plagiar!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaa! Espero que hayan comprobado que yo no le he plajeado a mi hermana...bueno...aquí va la 2ª parte...

Capitulo 2:

Todos los titanes quedaron sorprendidos por lo que le había ocurrido a nigiri. Raven corrió hasta su amiga para ver como se encontraba, le tomó la mano derecha para revisarle el pulso, para su suerte todavía vivía pero su pulso era cada vez más lento.

Raven envolvió a nigiri en su aura negra y la llevó a la enfermería de la torre, para asegurarse de que su amiga siguiera viva. Sus datos indicaban que estaba en perfecto estado, pero raven no lo pensaba así y se quedó a esperar a que su amiga despertara.

Aaah...don...donde estoy? –preguntó nigiri abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Estas en la torre t, solo que en la enfermería –le respondió rae sonriente.

R-raven, e-eres tú? –le preguntó nigiri con dificultad.

Si nigiri, soy yo –le dijo rae tomándole la mano.

Que linda te vez cuando sonríes –le dijo nigiri.

Tú crees? –le preguntó rae.

Claro que si raven –le dijo nigiri volviendo a cerrar los ojos, solo que esta vez sonreía dulcemente.

Descansa –le dijo rae apartándose de su lado.

Espera –dijo nigiri con dificultad.

Que pasa? –preguntó rae.

Quédate aquí, con migo –le respondió nigiri.

Por qué? –preguntó rae.

Quiero que la primera cosa que vea al despertar sea tu sonrisa –le dijo nigiri.

Bueno –dijo rae mientras caminaba en dirección a su amiga.

Toma mi mano, por favor –le dijo nigiri ofreciéndole le mano, la cual raven tomó hasta que nigiri despertó.

Hola –dijo suavemente nigiri- cuánto he dormido?

Bastante, como...3 horas –dijo rae viendo un reloj que estaba por ahí.

Gracias por quedarte con migo raven –le dijo nigiri tomando más fuerte la mano de rae.

Avisaré a los demás que ya despertaste –dijo rae sacando la mano de la de su amiga, e incorporándose salió de la habitación

"No quiero que sus amigos se den cuente de mi mano izquierda, no quiero que se enteren y que se den cuenta que mi lado izquierdo es...destructivo" pensó nigiri tapándose la cara con las sábanas.

Nigiri, amiga mía te encuentras bien? –preguntó star entrando a la habitación.

Claro star, no tienes de que preocuparte –le respondió nigiri quitando la cara de las sábanas.

En ese momento todos los titanes entraron.

Te encuentras bien? –preguntó rob.

Claro que si, solo...solo...me bajo la presión, si eso –dijo nigiri.

Eso te sucede a menudo? –le preguntó c.b.

Ammmm...si, a veces –respondió nigiri.

Tus datos dicen que estás en perfecto estado, pero capto una señal de vidas en tu lado izquierdo –le dijo cy algo extrañado.

Ammmm...no...no se te averió? –le preguntó nigiri incomoda, pues ya estaban sospechando algo raro en ella.

Viste el cielo esta mañana?...era el mismo –dijo rae a nigiri, cambiando rápidamente el tema.

Si raven, era azul –dijo nigiri extrañada de la torpe pregunta de su amiga, pero agradeció que con esas raras palabras se olvidaran del tatuaje- bien me retiro a mi habitación.

Yo te acompaño – dijo rae saliendo con nigiri de la habitación.

Desde cuando preguntas esas estupideces –preguntó nigiri dirigiéndose hacia su pieza.

Bueno pues, te note incómoda con el tema, así que pensé en algo rápido, y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –repuso rae.

Gracias –le dijo nigiri sacando un traje limpio de su armario, ya que su traje estaba manchado con un poco de sangre.

Mira lo que aprendí –dijo nigiri invocando los poderes del viento, y en segundos ya estaba lista.

Wooa, que rápida –dijo rae impresionada de la rapidez de su amiga.

Te gusta, lo aprendí yo sola...y respecto a cualquier pregunta que te hagan tus amigos sobre mi lado izquierdo no respondas nada, ok? –dijo mirándola seriamente, lo cual nigiri no acostumbraba hacer.

Bien, seré discreta –le dijo rae abriendo la puerta dispuesta a salir- no quieres ir a ver la ciudad?

Claro, me encantaría! –dijo nigiri mirando a rae con una cara acaramelada, lo cual a la chica gótica le incomodaba.

Salieron sin avisar de la torre y empezaron a caminar. Por cada lugar que pasaban raven le indicaba que era, como se llamaba y alguna aventura que había pasado por esa zona.

Dime algo raven, ustedes los "súper héroes" salvan o destruyen la ciudad? –preguntó nigiri burlesca, y se echó a reír junto con raven.

Jajajajajaja, en verdad no se –le dijo raven.

Pasaron un buen rato, sin que los malos atacasen.

Al llegar a la torre, los titanes asían lo habitual (star y rob conversaban y c.b y cy jugaban video juegos).

Hola –dijeron nigiri y rae saludándolos con la mano.

Hola –dijeron todos.

Luego de comer, nigiri estaba muy cansada y se fue a dormir.

Raven, nos tienes que decir que tiene tu amiga en la mano izquierda, podemos observar que tiene un tatuaje, pero lo cuida mucho, y dentro de el hay...más vidas –dijo rob fríamente.

Nada, nigiri no tiene nada...es sólo un inofensivo tatuaje...y es prácticamente reciente y le duele si se lo tocan –respondió rae.

Dinos que es –le preguntó cy.

Ya les dije que no es nada, tu computadora debe estar mala –respondió rae con la mirada desviada.

Raven por favor dinos que es...esa cosa tiene algo atrayente –dijo c.b recordando su experiencia al ver por primera vez el tatuaje.

Vamos amiga, nos ocultas algo –le dijo star, la cual ya sabía la verdad.

No, ya les dije que no es nada...–les dijo rae abandonando la habitación.

Espero que así sea –dijo rob.

A la mañana siguiente atacaron el banco, una vez que los titanes los metieron en la cárcel fueron a la torre t y pasaron toda la mañana haciendo lo que acostumbraban hacer.

Toc toc.

Nigiri estas ahí? –preguntó c.b.

Am... si –dijo ésta abriéndole la puerta.

Emmm, yo me preguntaba...pues...se que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos...así que me preguntaba si quisieras...ir con migo a alguna parte? –pregunto muy nervioso c.b.

Claro! –respondió nigiri- será un placer, además podremos conocernos más.

Si –dijo c.b al ver que la chica lo hacía todo más fácil.

Bien y adonde quieres ir –preguntó nigiri interesada con el panorama.

mmmm...escoge tú – propuso c.b

bien...a ver...ayer raven me llevó a conocer la ciudad y nunca he ido al cine, así que quisiera probar, para ver cómo es –dijo nigiri tomando del brazo a c.b el cual enrojeció.

Vamos? –preguntó nigiri.

Claro! –respondió c.b siendo arrastrado por nigiri.

En el cine nigiri no dejaba de preguntar: qué es esto, para que sirve, como sabe, porque es así? Chico bestia se daba tiempo para responderle a nigiri, la cual no dejaba de asombrarse. Cuando empezaron a ver la película, la cual era de terror, a nigiri no se le vio rastro de terror, sino que parecía algo aburrida y cansada, mientras chico bestia estaba que se cagaba los pantalones del puro susto y tomaba con fuerza la mano de nigiri.

Al terminar la película ya era tarde y estaba oscureciendo.

Y, te gusto? –pregunto nigiri saliendo del cine.

Si y a ti? –dijo c.b.

No mucho -dijo nigiri algo cansada- oye?

Mmm? –dijo c.b.

Es normal que en el cine se tomen las manos, porque tú nunca me la soltaste, y me la apretabas fuerte...y vi a otras parejas así –respondió nigiri mientras se sobaba la mano derecha.

Lo siento, es que... –dijo c.b.

Ocurre algo? –preguntó nigiri tomando a c.b del brazo.

N-no nada –dijo c.b.

Te vez algo raro...dije algo malo? –preguntó la chica confundida ante la mirada del chico verde.

No...no, tú no has hecho nada! –dijo c.b.

Bueno, ahora a donde vamos? –preguntó nigiri apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

A donde tú quieras –propuso c.b.

No...a donde te gustaría ir a ti? –dijo nigiri deteniendo la caminata y mirándolo fijamente.

Me gustaría ir al parque de diversiones –dijo c.b.

Buena elección! –dijo nigiri mientras tomaba la mano del chico verde y lo arrastraba hasta el parque- bien, ya estamos aquí...

Ammmm...–dijo c.b sacando unos cuantos dólares y pagaba en la caja.

Bien, pueden pasar –dijo una señorita rubia de unos 30 años.

Gracias –le dijo c.b entrando con nigiri al parque.

Cielos!...es enorme...prométeme que no me soltarás la mano, porque no me quiero perder –dijo nigiri mirando los juegos.

Te lo prometo nigiri, además es casi imposible que te pierdas –dijo c.b.

Bien...que esperamos...quiero subirme a todos los juegos...excepto esos –dijo nigiri apuntando juegos para niñitos.

Bien si así lo deseas... –dijo c.b.

Vamos primero allá –dijo la chica apuntando la montaña rusa más grande de todo el parque.

Bien...buena elección –dijo c.b quitándose la timidez.

Pasaron por todos los juegos, se sacaron millones de fotos en las cabinas, tomaron un helado, reían a carcajadas, conclusión: lo pasaron muy bien.

Al llegar a la torre todos dormían.

Muchísimas gracia por sacarme a pasear...lo pasé de maravilla, eres muy simpático y gracioso...muchas gracias por todo...eres muy lindo, buenas noches mi chico bestia –dijo nigiri dándole un bezo en la mejilla, abrió su puerta y entró.

Chico bestia estaba muy feliz, las palabras de nigiri no se le salían de la cabeza,

"_eres muy lindo, buenas noches mi chico bestia"_, lo había pasado de maravilla con nigiri. Por alguna razón chico bestia sentía que algo había faltado...algo como tocar el tatuaje.

A la mañana siguiente raven le preguntó como le había ido a c.b con nigiri, la cual aún no despertaba.

Y, como te calló mi amiga? –preguntó rae con interés.

Es, es realmente maravillosa, es muy simpática, hermosa y risueña –dijo c.b sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho.

Te gusta, cierto? –preguntó rae.

Emmm...no –le dijo c.b.

No me puedes mentir, estás hablando con una chica telepática, tú sientes algo por ella, tú sientes amor por ella –dijo rae sonriente.

Bueno...si, pero promete no decirle nada –le rogó c.b.

Claro, no le diré nada –dijo rae.

Bien...gracias –le dijo c.b feliz de poder confiar en ella.

Raven estaba feliz por su amigo, pero ella recordó algo muy importante que le impediría a c.b poder ligar con nigiri, recordó que su amiga era yuri. Tenía que decírselo a c.b, pero de seguro si nigiri se enterase se enojaría, así que le diría a su amiga, para que ella pudiera hablar con c.b, aunque el chico verde no volvería a confiar en ella, era todo un enredo.

Nigiri se levantó de muy buena gana, tomó desayuno y se puso a leer en el sillón.

Nigiri, como lo pasaste anoche con chico bestia? –preguntó rae.

De maravilla, él es muy simpático...pero...se nota que le gusto y no se que hacer...podría alejarme pero eso empeoraría las cosas –dijo nigiri preocupada.

Mira...por que no hablas con él hoy... y así aclaran las cosas y te sacas un peso de encima –propuso rae.

No...no es tan simple –dijo nigiri desviando la mirada- qué pensará de mi si se entera que soy yuri?...cómo lo tomará?

Estoy segura de que si le gustas entenderá –repuso rae.

Si...puede ser, pero...se lo dirá a alguien más?...y si descubre que tú me gustas –dijo nigiri totalmente confundida.

Si le pides que no se lo diga a nadie, él no se lo dirá a nadie... –dijo rae tomándole la mano derecha a nigiri.

Puede ser que suene simple...pero a mi me complica mucho –dijo nigiri apartando la mano de la de su amiga.

Bien, tú decide que hacer...que lees? –le preguntó rae mirando el libro negro de nigiri.

Nada muy importante, solo un antiguo libro –respondió nigiri volviendo a la lectura.

De que trata? –preguntó rae interesada.

De signos para la suerte y para la mala suerte –dijo nigiri mostrándole unos cuantos signos- los que te acabo de mostrar son de buena suerte...más allá hay de mala suerte.

Puedo verlos? –dijo rae sacándole el libro de las manos.

Claro raven, no hay problema! –dijo nigiri alegre.

hmm –dijo rae deteniendo una página- ni-nigiri...mira esto.

Haaa...pero, por qué! –dijo nigiri viendo que uno de los signos de mala suerte era su tatuaje.

Que raro, aunque no me sorprende –dijo rae.

Insinúas que tengo mala suerte! –dijo nigiri molesta.

No...no, yo solo decía, por lo de tú ya sabes que –dijo rae bajando la voz.

Si, puede ser –dijo nigiri.

Podrías leerlo –dijo rae devolviendo el libro a nigiri y saliendo de la habitación.

Nigiri se quedó arto rato leyendo sobre su tatuaje.

Toc toc.

Si...oh nigiri amiga mía que deseas –dijo star abriendo su puerta.

Necesito contarte algo –dijo nigiri empujando a su amiga a dentro y serró rápidamente la puerta.

Que te perturba? –le preguntó star a su amiga la cual estaba algo extraña.

Necesito saber que opinas tú de esto –dijo nigiri mostrándole el libro en la página de su tatuaje- lee esto.

Hooo...amiga eso es terrible, hay que hacer algo rápido, pobre c.b –dijo star asombrada de lo que había leído, y so juró nunca intentar tocar el tatuaje de nigiri.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien...aquí termina este capítulo, sé que no he aclarado muchas cosas...pero aclararé todo en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
